(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mobile, hand operated, forklift and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a large wheeled, lightweight, portable, hand operated forklift with a hand operated or battery powered lift assembly for lifting pallets of product and other heavy items.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been a large number of different types of expensive gasoline and electric powered, mobile forklifts with operator seat. More recently, smaller, less expense, battery operated forklifts called “lift stackers” have been introduced to the market. Lift stackers include adjustable forks, lift height of 6 to 7 feet and a load capacity in a range of 1000 to 2000 pounds.
The subject forklift is unique in that it is small, lightweight, inexpensive, and hand operated. The forklift is ideal for a small business for periodically loading and unloading heavy items on pallets and the like.